Et si l'amour changeait le cours de l'histoire ?
by Ollicity Throy
Summary: Dean est revenu de l'enfer, sauvé par Castiel. Il nous raconte, et nous ouvre son cœur comme il n'a jamais su le faire. Puis il arrive au moment où il parle d'Allison. Mais qui est Allison ? Qu'a -t-elle fait à Dean pour que son histoire parle autant d'elle ? Son intervention changera -t-elle l'histoire et le rôle des frères dans la guerre céleste et le combat contre l'apocalypse ?


Si je devais raconter mon histoire, même le plus triste ne comprendrait pas, même le plus fort ne pourrait s'imaginer à ma place. Pourtant je ne suis ni triste, ni le plus fort. Je n'ai pas vécu, j'ai survécu, j'ai subi. J'ai essayé de m'en sortir, de continuer de me battre pour survivre parmi tous ses démons, mes démons. J'ai toujours réussi à voir les lendemains se lever, car il était ma force. Il était ma force de me battre, mon courage dans les heures sombres, et ma lumières dans les néants. Il m'a aidé à pardonner comme un ange sait le faire, même s'il n'en est plus vraiment un. Il a perdu la grâce dans ses pouvoirs, mais pas la grâce qu'il avait dans le cœur. Il a toujours gardé cette force de caractère. Pas un caractère fort, pas mon Castiel ! Non c'était plutôt une rage de vivre, et au fil des batailles, c'est devenu une rage de vaincre. Il est le seul à comprendre la noirceur qui s'est installée en moi, dans mon cœur ses dernières années. Et il est le seul qui peut m'aider à la combattre.

Je n'ai jamais trouvé d'interêt à mon enfance. C'était comme l'armée. J'ai été formé pour survivre, pour tuer. Dans l'armée, ont est pas formé à combattre le surnaturel, moi je l'ai été. Sans amour, sans reconnaissance, j'ai été traité en soldat. Vous imaginez, vous ? Un petit soldat de 14 ans, qui a grandi avec un flingue dans les mains, et à qui n'a apprit à tirer sur tout ce qui paraît monstrueux ou trop humain, mais seulement quand l'air est froid et que les objets bougent seuls. A 16 ans, j'ai découvert la bière. C'est bien la seule, en dehors de bébé, qui ne m'a jamais déçu et qui partage encore ma vie aujourd'hui. La chasse a détruit ma vie, celle de ma famille entière. Elle a conduit ma famille dans un cercueil bien avant son heure. Elle m'a conduit en enfer, chez les emplumés qui se croyait les maîtres du monde. Elle a aussi conduit mon frère dans une cage en enfer, qu'il a partagé avec le diable et un archange. Fou, dites-vous ? J'aimerais bien l'être, ou plutôt je pense l'être. Je ne sais pas vraiment. Ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai réussi à survivre à tout ça, même si Cas, Sam et moi on y a laissé des plumes. J'aime me vanter, surtout auprès des femmes Mais l'enfer reste le poids que je porte depuis que Cas m'en a sorti. Lui seul sait ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas. Et merci à lui, il ne m'en a jamais reparlé depuis qu'on en est sorti ensembles. Sam sait l'essentiel de mes actes, j'avais besoin de lui dire, de me libérer auprès de lui de cette masse écrasante qui me bouffait autant que la douleur qu'Alastair me faisait vivre, chaque maudits jours que Lucifer créait là-bas, dans son royaume étouffant, chaud et glacial en même temps, bruyant par les cris des âmes tourmentées et torturées par les démons, des soldats eux-aussi, dirigés par le mauvais capitaine : le Diable. Mon sang a coulé, mes larmes aussi. J'ai souffert. Tellement souffert. Je me revois encore entre ses murs, le corps en sueur, rendu fou par les âmes qui traînaient près de ma cellule et hurlaient le prénom de Sam. Je ressens encore la douleur des couteaux d'Alastair qui s'introduisaient dans ma chair pour y laisser une marque sanglante, son rire audible de très loin qui me faisait frissonner et me disait que cette torture ne faisait que commencer. Mes cauchemars me réveille parfois la nuit pour ne pas que j'oublie l'enfer que j'ai vécu dans cet…enfer…

Je me souviens encore de cette douleur fulgurante qui m'arrachait un long cri effroyable lorsque le démon plantait son couteau dans ma chair, lorsque celui-ci entaillait profondément mon ventre pour laisser le liquide rouge couler. Mourir aurait été tellement plus simple, je voulais mourir autant que je voulais m'endormir. Mais chaque jour, je me réveillai entre ses mêmes murs froids, ensanglanté de mon sang de la veille, et j'étais là, attaché pieds et mains sur cette table en fer, la chemise ouverte, attendant d'être torturé comme chaque jour qui passaient depuis, ce qui me semblait, des années entières. Et chaque jour, Alastair était là, me proposant toujours le même marché, faisant face à un refus ou à un gentil « va te faire foutre », ça dépendait de mon humeur qui était très souvent mauvaise, bien évidemment. Et seulement, comme s'il attendait toujours celle-ci comme bonne réponse, il recommençait sa tendre torture qu'il tentait d'améliorer chaque jour. Et il n'y avait que moi qui avais le « privilège » de passer dans ses mains à lui. Oui, un Winchester, ce n'est pas facile de le faire craquer. Mais lui y parvenait. Ses mains habiles parvenaient parfaitement à torturer ma peau, faisant couler mon sang sur les barres de fer en dessous de moi. Je me souviens encore de son sourire fier et de son rire qui faisait trembler les couloirs de l'enfer. Il riait de moi. Il riait du liquide rouge qui coulait de mon torse, de mon hurlement qui rendait le scénario encore plus macabre. Ce spectacle qui montrait un homme torturé, brisé, dont le sang s'étalait sur le sol. Son agresseur souriant, amusé. Je me souviens aussi très bien de cette douleur dans ma gorge, lorsque je tentais d'appeler Sam. J'espèrais qu'il allait réapparaître, qu'il allait venir me sauver de ce cauchemars, de tout ça. Mais il n'est jamais venu, il n'a jamais répondu à mes appels. Seul Castiel est venu, lui que je n'avais jamais appelé, mais il est venu. Et je ne peux décrire ce sentiment, cette chaleur agréable qui a pris possession de mon corps lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il était ici pour me sortir d'ici. Il est devenu alors, celui qui m'a sauvé de l'enfer, au sens propre du terme. Alastair a fait de moi un fantôme, une âme brisée, un cœur plongé dans l'obscurité. Castiel tente chaque jour de me reconstruire, de me permettre de refaire confiance à quelqu'un, de réparer mon âme et faire de moi ce quelqu'un que j'étais avant. Un homme fort, guidé par la vengeance et prêt à pardonner sans rancune, un homme bien, un homme qui à tout sacrifié sans regrets et sans jamais se plaindre, tout ça pour la survie des quelques membres de famille qui lui restait, tout ça pour avoir une chance de voir le lendemain se lever et surtout pouvoir revoir ne serait-ce qu'un simple sourire sur les lèvres de Sam, Bobby, Ellen et Jo. Les seules qui me restait. Les seules à qui mon cœur avait accepté d'offrir une place. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que jamais il ne s'est dévoilé à eux. Jamais il n'a tenté de se faire comprendre ou de partager ses peines, ses déchirures ou autre. J'ai toujours essayé de prendre soin de ma famille, de les guider et leur donner les conseils pour vivre mieux, pour tenter de trouver le bonheur dans un monde comme le nôtre, regorgeant d'horreurs, de ténèbres et encerclé par la mort, qui est de toute manière la seule issue à notre vie. Or jamais mes sentiments n'ont franchi mes lèvres, aucunes plaintes, aucunes émotions hormis mes larmes lorsque je n'avais plus les mots pour dire à quel point j'étais lassé, anéanti et fatigué de tout ce sang, ses pertes d'amis, de famille, car on ne se le cachait plus, les chasseurs formaient une sorte de grande famille.


End file.
